


Frame Thy Fearful Symmetry

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Garak is cynical as hell, Holodecks/Holosuites, Julian is immature as hell, M/M, Marking, Playing spies, Typical Cardassian possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: "In what distant deeps or skies.Burnt the fire of thine eyes?On what wings dare he aspire?What the hand, dare seize the fire?"-excerpt from William Blake's "The Tyger" (1794)





	Frame Thy Fearful Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameerkatofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameerkatofficial/gifts).



It started with Miles O'Brien being unable to get some time to go down to the holosuite. Julian, after milling about the Promenade like a lost puppy, decided to ask the other person he considered friendly enough to join him in the newest spy novel. 

He found Garak contemplating two samples of satin—one in royal purple and the other in a variation of electric purple. 

"Doctor," Garak said, not looking up.

Julian became very aware he was interrupting and, self-consciously, he cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you would like to join me in the holosuite, Garak."

Now the Cardassian looked up, blue eyes searching the doctor and a brow ridge raised with a silent question.

"It's just that O'Brien—”

"Abandoned you?" Garak finished with a small smile. He sighed. "What time do you need me?"

"You make it sound like you don't want to I can ask Ja—"

"What time?" Garak insisted. "I am always available for you, doctor."

There was a subtlety to the purr that slipped into Garak's voice and Bashir, determined not to lead anyone on, simply grinned that charming boyish smile. 

"Eighteen hundred hours," Julian answered. Then, allowing himself a subtle purring quality, added, "Don't be late."

* * *

It was, without a doubt, one of the most boring adventures Garak had ever been on. But, he stayed quiet—partly out of respect for the dear doctor Bashir and partly because it was amusing to see the human try to piece together things Garak had figured out hours ago—and remained at Julian's side. 

They ended up on a beach on the Italian coast. Most of the women—and since it was Julian's design, it was mostly women—were covered in short skirts and halter-tops. Garak could see the way Julian's mind worked and the doctor was, almost undoubtedly, imagining the curve of human thighs, the softness of breasts, the thickness of his holosuite fantasies' hair. 

"We have a case," Garak said, distracting Julian from drooling—Garak had watched the human lick his lips no less than three times in the past two minutes—over an attractive enough brunette. 

"Right," Julian said, still sounding distracted. "Sorry."

And they settled in the shade of a small cafe, Garak stared at the espresso placed before him and Julian stared at a volleyball match between two blondes. 

"So, my intelligent companion," Garak said, half-mocking, "what's our next course of action."

"We wait," Julian hummed. "There's an agent who should meet us here, pass along some details, the next location, things like that."

"Don't you ever get bored of the same story?" Garak asked, watching Julian watching the women on the beach. "Surely, you've played this hundreds of times."

"Not this particular one," Julian protested, finally turning to look at Garak. The human's brow was furrowed in worry, a hint of frustration in his eyes. 

"What's so different about this one?" Garak asked. "New girls to be seduced by? Different locations? Faster vehicles? More freedom?"

Julian opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, thinking carefully about his words. "If you weren't going to have fun, you could have turned me down, Garak."

"I didn't," Garak said slowly, "because I like watching you, Julian. You can be so—” Garak rolled his wrist, gestured to the women on the beach— “immature."

"I'm not—"

"If you wanted something pornographic, I'm certain you could have stayed in your quarters." Garak tilted his head, regarding Julian like a mystery that had been slipped under the table to him. "Or do you like pleasing others?"

"I don't—"

"You bring O'Brien here," Garak remarked. "Does he find these women as attractive? Do you make them to his tastes instead of your own? Or have you two learnt how to share?"

Julian swallowed, now put into an uncomfortable corner. He visibly squirmed under Garak's controlled gaze and the Cardassian couldn't help but feel like he'd won a wonderful prize.

The tension dissolved when a red-headed woman in a sleek and short black dress glided toward them. In a very exaggerated French accent, she asked, "You are the agent?"

"I am," Julian answered, turning to fix her with the same charming smile he'd given Garak. "You must be Adele Strangelove."

"I don't have much time," she said, pulling an envelope from her gracious bust. "This should explain everything."

Julian's hand lingered when he took the envelope and he asked softly, "What has you so scared? Perhaps I can fix it."

Garak rolled his eyes. 

Adele wrung her hands prettily and fretted before admitting, "If my employer knew I was a double agent . . ."

"Say no more," Julian said. "It would be a shame for someone so pretty to worry. It might give you wrinkles."

Any semblance of her previous frightfulness were gone, Adele giggling like a young girl instead of a grown woman. 

Garak stood and took the envelop from Julian. "I apologize, Miss Strangelove, but we must be going."

Garak turned to leave and Julian, after a rather charming-if-rushed goodbye, followed after the Cardassian.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Julian teased, snatching the envelope back and tearing it open.

"Perhaps I am," Garak said. "Or perhaps your boyish behaviour becomes a bit too cloying for my tastes."

* * *

Julian knew the twists and turns. He'd designed this after all. But it wasn't the twists that made him love these. It was, if he was honest, the feeling of being a hero. He liked a pretty woman crying for his help, even if it made Garak roll his eyes.

Adele bit her lip daintily, adjusting the straps on Julian's wrists. "I apologize terribly."

"A bit tight, don't you think?"

Her eyes wide, she loosened the straps just a bit. Garak, tied to a chair, rolled his eyes.

"I can't blame you," Julian said to Adele. "It's your employer's fault, dear."

Adele sniffled beautifully and then giggled. Garak giggled too, though his was a high-pitched mocking.

"Garak," Julian snapped. "You're ruining this."

"Am I?" Garak asked, as innocent as could be. 

"Yes." Julian was hissing now, absolutely furious. Adele didn't seem to mind, hand resting on Julian's chest as if she was about to fuck him instead of torture him. "Garak, behave."

Garak sighed. Julian sighed. Adele went on fretting in her pretty little way.

Adele and Julian went on flirting, both too absorbed in each other to notice Garak loosening the bonds keeping him in the chair. When he'd finally gotten free, Garak swung the chair, Adele only having a fraction of a second to cry out before the chair rendered her unconscious.

"Garak!"

Garak, loosening Julian's bonds, raised a brow ridge. "Have I upset you?"

"Yes, Garak, you have," Julian snapped, sliding off the table and kneeling at Adèle'ss side. "You're supposed to flirt with the women."

"My apologies," Garak said, looking up at the laser—a rather crude device, if he was honest—and ran a finger over one sleek seam, "my training from the Obsidian Order simply happened to kick in at the thought of a damsel in distress."

There was a realization in Julian's face which then was clouded by the subtle jab at his expense. "I would have been fine, Garak."

"Of course you would have." Garak hummed and looked down at the hologram he'd rendered unconscious. "I have no doubts about your ability to flirt your way out of a situation. I do have doubts about your observational skills."

"My observational skills are fine," Julian argued, rising to his full height. "I am simply trying to enjoy playing a role in a game."

"My dear doctor," Garak purred in a chiding sort of way, "I may never understand your love of blinding yourself in order to enjoy the company of fictional women."

Garak and Julian both felt the fist connect with flesh before either of them realized it. Garak's teeth sank into Julian's knuckle, drawing blood while Julian split Garak's lip. Both of them hissed, pulling away from the other.

"Computer, end program," Julian demanded. 

Immediately, the scene dissolved. The walls went first, then the floor, Adele's unconscious body fading into nothingness.

"Garak, I thought we could have some quality time together," Julian said.

Garak chuckled, licking at the blood on his lip. "Julian, you've never singled me out for a thing in your life."

"Garak—"

"I have never been your first choice. I'm always there for you when you can't get Miles to come play with you or when that Trill decides she's busy. and you have the gall--"

"Elim—"

Garak raised a finger and hissed, "I'm not done."

Though it was delivered in a cold way, Julian reacted as if burnt, shrinking back from the Cardassian.

"You have the gall to tell me you chose me," Garak hissed. "I'm only ever the runner-up for your childish adventures. You're like a child, Julian."

"What I do in my spare time is my own business."

"It stops becoming your business when you drag another into your fantasies," Garak said, trying to calm himself. "And the masturbatory nature of this is nothing but immature. Like children giggling at a girl's window."

"When will you stop being so needlessly cruel and cynical?" Julian asked. "I want to sink into a role and you have to question everything."

"Questioning everything—"

"I'm not done," Julian growled, eyes taking a dark hue in spite of the bright lighting. "You have to be so cynical you're afraid of having a good time. You're worse than Worf!"

Garak felt a heat creeping into his face. He'd upset the doctor. He licked his lips, looking over at Julian. 

The silence was tense between them. Julian continued to glared down the Cardassian and Garak's mind ran with different ways to settle their quarrel.

"Are you jealous?"

Garak blinked, thinking over his answer carefully.

"Are you jealous of them?" Julian clarified, gesturing to the empty holosuite. "The girls?"

"I am," Garak admitted. "Cardassians are known for their viscous possessiveness."

Julian sighed, the tension dissolving in the human. Now, it seemed, he understood. "If I had replaced Adele with a man—"

"I would have been just as upset," Garak answered, feeling some stable ground in this line of questioning. "Perhaps, more so. I thought at first you were—"

"Not interested in men."

Garak raised his hands in a sort of surrender.

"Not often," Julian said, "but sometimes, if I find the right one."

Garak took a step closer, a silent question of space and intimacy. Julian took the next step, his hand brushing Garak's.

"You're still cynical to the point of being a terrible partner," Julian muttered.

"And you, dear doctor," Garak replied, hand cupping Julian's face, fingers brushing where the human's ridges would have been, "you are insufferably boyish."

"So?" Julian asked. It seemed the thought was lost when he pressed his lips to the corner of Garak's mouth.

"Are you like a Vulcan?" Garak teased, trying not to be too harsh. He'd already made the human raw enough. "Do you need intercourse or you'll die from deprivation?"

Julian laughed, warm and rich against Garak's mouth. "Perhaps."

"I believe humans have an expression for our current situation," Garak said softly, his other hand coming to rest on Julian's hip. "Your place or mine?"

* * *

It seemed not everything was forgiven, as Garak had hoped it would be.

Julian's hands were absolutely bruising, nails digging into Garak's thighs as if he meant to flay Garak alive. The Cardassian couldn't help the moan that that bubbled out of his throat, head tilted back ever so slightly. He looked down at Julian, watched the human lick his lips. 

Julian's hips rose to meet Garak's, fucking the Cardassian roughly. Garak groaned, loving the way Julian fucked him. They'd have to do this more often.

Making eye contact, Garak ran his hands up Julian's body, over his waist, his hips, resting on his shoulders. Julian's eyes were wet, as if having sex with Garak was absolute rapture. He looked up at Garak with lust and love in equal parts.

Smiling, Garak gripped Julian's throat in one hand, squeezing gently. 

Julian's eyes went wide, pupils threatening to swallow the hazel of his irises. He made a soft noise and Garak rocked his hips tortuously slow before letting go of Julian's neck, giving him a sip of air.

The second time Garak squeezed, Julian's nails broke skin, droplets of brown blood welling up. Garak hissed, applying just a bit more pressure to spite Julian. 

Letting go of him this time, Garak sighed with satisfaction as Julian got rougher. Garak sunk his teeth into Julian's shoulder, bruising and marking him. He left his mark higher, almost completely covering Julian's throat. Then, finally, Garak was satisfied that Julian was _his._

Julian came first and Garak had to admire the human lasted half as long as he did. But, the lovely and gentle creature he was, Julian stroked Garak to his own completion, the Cardassian spilling his fluids over Julian's hand.

They both took a moment to catch their breath, Julian looked up at Garak. 

"Remind me to make you my first choice for holosuite adventures," Julian sighed.

Garak, admiring his handiwork on the doctor's neck, only hummed in a non-committal response.


End file.
